Speedrunning
Speedrunning is a strategy for maximizing your GP per hour by doing fast rebirths. By rebirthing as quickly as possible, you can fight the gods that give 1 GP every time they are defeated more frequently. A single rebirth during a speedrunning session is referred to by players as a "run". Strategy The trick to effective speedrunning is picking a target time and sticking to it, and doing the most you can to make yourself powerful within that time. If you're just starting, 1 hour is a good first target time to aim for because you retain 100% of your rebirth multis on an hour long run. A very rough outline of what you do on a speedrun is as follows: # Put initial clones into training, monsters, and (optional) pets. # Defeat as many gods as you can. # Quickly make 1 of every monument and work to unlock the Divinity Generator # Spend about 1/2 - 2/3 of your total intended run time upgrading the Divinity Generator as far as you can. Keep the convert speed and divinity per convert at the same levels if possible, but if they differ by 1, level convert speed first, then divinity per convert. Make sure the Divinity Generator is currently running while doing this. Go to your God Powers menu, and buy 1 GP of instant divinity. # Use this Divinity and create the creations you need to upgrade the monument of your choice for maximum rebirth multi. This will likely be the highest monument you can build in a speed run based on time. Start at Temple of God and work your way up to see what you can complete within the time limit. # Use any leftover time and/or divintiy to build and upgrade your mystic garden # Defeat as many gods as you can, again, and rebirth at your planned run time. As your stats improve, you can consider reducing your run time. This will of course yield even more GP/hour, but also means you'll suffer from reduced rebirth multipliers. Between 0 minutes and 1 hour there is a linear scale dividing your potential rebirth multiplier, with 1 hour giving you 100% of your expected multis. On top of that, there are dividers to your rebirth multis of /2 when you are below 60, 30, 15, 12, 10, 8, and 6 minutes of time on your run, /3 when under 5, 4, and 3 minutes on a run, and /4 when under 2 minutes on a run. These penalties apply twice as they affect your rebirth multi and your achievement multi as well. Generally, you want to be able to at least be able to defeat Amaterasu by the end of your run, and no further than Chronos. If you drop below Amaterasu, consider taking a longer run to recover your rebirth multis. If you are defeating Baal or higher at the end of your run, consider shortening your run times to make more GP/hour. If you have the ability to make >2M clones and 10 planets during your run, and have defeated P.Baal 25 or higher, you can also consider trying to defeat Planet Eater v2 to add 10 GP earned each run. The ability to defeat more UBv2 can also be achieved. Category:Game Guides